Le défi
by Yutopia
Summary: Junsu est bien placé pour remporter le championnat de saut d'obstacles mais Yoochun n'est pas du même avis ...


Hey ! **hey hey ^^ !**

Voici une petite fic en collaboration qui nous aura valu de super moments ! Je vous explique juste le délire et j'en profite pour la dédicacer à mon arrière grand-père qui en a été l'élément déclencheur : J'étais à l'ordi avec mon fond d'écran Yoochun et Junsu ( Yoo mode du début JYJ avec les cheveux long attachés -trop beau mais ce n'est pas le sujet ^^ - ), quand il est arrivé derrière moi, Il me montre Yoochun et me dit : (accrochez vous) « Oh ! On dirait TA professeur d'équitation ! » Après une belle crise de rire et de gros délires avec ma Nuna en cours, voici le premier jet de nos deux imagination mêlées !

**oui nous avons mêlées nos imaginations, et j'espère que mon initiatrice au Yoosu' l'appréciera, mais sinon de très bons moments avec ma Nuna d'amour ! nous sommes une force toutes les deux ne l'oublies pas 3**

**Heughae et Yutopia coporation presents :  
><strong>

Pov Junsu :

Ma main, tendre, volète sur le museau curieux, à la base des naseaux frémissants de vitalité. Dans les grands yeux profonds de Param, « Vent », je lis une confiance soudée par nos souvenirs passés.

Je lui parle d'une voix douce et posée et ses oreilles, attentives, se tendent à chaque nouvelle intonation.

Entre nous s'est construite une entente parfaite, rendue vivante par les entrainements intensifs que nous subissons depuis bientôt un an. Je souris au contact de la robe neigeuse sous mes doigts et le revoit poulain, déjà fougueux et puissant, renifler pour la première fois des doigts humains.

Les miens.

Depuis ce contact si bref, Param avait été ma force, mon espoir mon bonheur tout entier contenu dans ce jeune corps qui grandissait et qui allait me mener plus haut que jamais.

Un bruit se fait entendre et je me retourne, surpris, sur mon coach qui m'observe d'un air amusé. Ancien champion de grande renommé, il avait dû mettre définitivement pied à terre suite à une chute malheureuse : les médecins, menaçants, l'avait interdit de monter de nouveau avant deux ans, et le jeune champion s'était alors tourné vers le coaching pour aider les graines de cavaliers. Pratiquement du même âge que moi, il possède un charisme et une présence qui me font cruellement défaut, sans compter son calme à toute épreuve qui a toujours contrasté avec mon effervescence.

- Tu es prêt, Junsu ? File dans la carrière, je reviens quand tu as détendu.

- Excuse moi, Jae', j'étais en train de rêver.

Son sourire apaisant me répond, comme d'habitude. L'envie de monter s'empare subitement de moi, et je me dirige, Param à mes côté, vers la carrière d'obstacle.

Après quelques barres basses et deux enchaînements, je sens la puissance de mon étalon se réveiller, s'étendre par mes jambes à mon corps tout entier. Cette sensation fusionnelle m'habite sur chaque foulée, chaque saut, et mon corps aux aguets répond avec exactitude aux mouvements gracieux de mon cheval. Je tente de le contenir quelques instants encore, attentif aux conseils de Jaejoong sur le parcours :

- Pense à demander le changement de pied entre le neuf et le dix, la courbe est trop serrée pour la prendre à faux. Et n'oublie jamais, Junsu : Ne met pas ton cheval en danger. Même pour le championnat.

Mon cœur se serre à l'idée de cette épreuve finale qui sera décisive dans ma carrière de cavalier. Malgré le soutien sans faille de tout le centre équestre et mon classement pour l'instant très favorable, je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner à l'idée de ce cap. Je déglutis en me forçant à respirer calmement. Ma salive est un mélange de peur et d'attente impatiente.

Sous un signal de mon coach, je lance la puissance de l'animal qui se propage dans la carrière. Tout se vide, mon regard s'aiguise mon cœur battant au même rythme que ses sabots vigoureux.

Je ne sens plus que le vent chaud, les muscles de mon étalon qui jouent avec les éléments je n'entends plus que nos deux respirations tendues vers le même but je ne vois plus que les barres, avalées sous la fougue de mon compagnon.

L'ivresse empli chaque recoin de mon âme jusqu'à ce que, enivré, je ferme les yeux et laisse mes sensations l'accompagner sur le dernier obstacle. Après quelques foulées d'un galop apaisé, je me redresse légèrement, et Param, sans un bruit, s'immobilise avec douceur.

Je cherche des yeux Jaejoong et mon regard humide rencontre celui, tranquille, du jeune homme :

- Magnifique, Junsu. Encore mieux que hier. Tout les espoirs sont permis : j'ai l'impression que chaque journée qui passe et te rapproche de l'épreuve m'apporte de nouvelles surprises. Tu iras loin.

Ce compliment inattendu finit de me faire redescendre sur terre, alors que mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes. Les compliments de Jaejoong, rares, avaient d'autant plus de valeur qu'ils étaient prononcés simplement, avec sincérité. Il reprit pourtant d'une voix amusée :

- Il va juste falloir que tu sois un peu moins émotif, la compétition de haut niveau demande la maîtrise parfaite de ses nerfs. Heureusement que Param n'est pas un stressé, sinon vous feriez la paire.

J'esquisse un sourire en me faisant la réflexion que le jeune coach est l'exemple même de sa leçon.

- Bon, reprend le double et tu iras ensuite sur le numéro trois. Méfie toi qu'il n'accélère pas, sinon tu vas perdre le rythme et l'équilibre, parce que le tournant est juste.

- D'acc ! Euh… Est-ce que tu sais, juste, si on va avoir un nouveau palefrenier ? Avec l'entrainement de Param, c'est difficile pour moi de m'occuper des autres chevaux.

- Tu as de la chance, il devrait arriver aujourd'hui. C'est un jeune que j'ai pris en essai.

- T'es super, merci !

Je crois apercevoir le bout de ses oreilles rougir. C'est le seul signe d'une émotion qui vient perturber son insensibilité de façade.

- N'essaie pas de m'influencer, petit monstre, et fais ton boulot.

J'éclate de rire et, d'une légère pression, attise mon cheval qui s'élance déjà, intrépide et vigoureux, faisant voleter derrière lui des gerbes de sables argentées.

* * *

><p><span>Pov Yoochun<span> :

Avalant les kilomètres sur ma moto, le vent vient me fouette violemment le visage, je suis sur le trajet de ma renaissance, le trajet qui va me permettre une prompte ascension. Devant moi, le van qui mène mon plus fidèle de compagnon Sokssagim, cet étalon noir si nerveux et si majestueux, celui qui va m'aider à atteindre le sommet du podium, le couple vainqueur sera nous deux cette année. Je laisse mon esprit l'imaginer dans cet espace restreint, renâclant, ses oreilles dressées à la recherche du moindre bruit lui permettant de deviner ou nous allions, son regard ne sachant pas ou se poser le paysage défilant trop rapidement. Puis je l'imagine à sa descente dans ce nouvel univers, à la recherche de nouveaux repères et aussi de nouveaux compagnons, heureux de me voir, heureux de recevoir sa récompense et sa friandise suite à son obéissance.  
>Nous nous engageons dans un sentier de graviers blancs, notre passage soulève une poussière monstre, mais malgré cela je l'ai aperçu. Un jeune homme sur un cheval immaculé, exécutant un saut des plus majestueux et un atterrissage simplement parfait.<p>

Une fois garé, je descends de ma moto, jette un regard furtif tout autour de moi. Je suis dans un cours bordée par des boxes et placards, la plupart des boxes contiennent des locataires aux robes multiples. Tout en continuant mon exploration visuelle des lieux, je m'étire pour soulager mes lombaires fatiguées par la longue escapades réalisée sur des routes aussi mauvaises les unes que les autres, lorsque je regarde l'allée je vois le house club à sa droite, OK c'est au moins ça de gagner pour les moments ou le froid sera de mise. Bizarrement je ne vois aucuns cavalier s'activer dans les couloirs et boxes, mais ou est ce qu'ils sont tous ? Profitant de cette soudaine désertion, je commence à faire quelques pas sur l'allée blanche emprunter quelques instants plus tôt sur ma moto, laissant au bon soin au chauffeur de faire descendre et marcher Sokssagim. Je vois la carrière, le jeune homme sur sa monture, et tous les cavaliers présents du jour regroupés, tous bavant d'admiration pour ce gars, qui soit dit en passant, à venait d'effectuer un plus ou moins magnifique saut. Je le regardes terminer son parcours curieux des performances qu'il est capable de réaliser, lorsqu'il descend, ce que je croyais être sa petite amie, plus groupie qu'autre chose (à mon humble avis) vient à ma rencontre.  
>"- Bonjour, je suis Kim Jaejoong, le directeur et propriétaire de ce centre. Je devine que vous êtes Park Yoochun, le nouveau palefrenier ?" lorsque la distance nous séparant est égale à celle de son avant bras, il me tend la main. Quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'il s'attend à ce que je la serre, ridicule !<br>"- Salut, oui je suis Park Yoochun le nouveau palefrenier, et non je ne vais pas faire d'une pierre de coup et devenir bonniche. Et oui, lui là c'est le nouveau pensionnaire un étalon frison qui réponds au nom de Sokssagim !" Sans donner de détails supplémentaires je me dirige vers ce dernier, laissant la tentative de poignée de main dérivant au rythme des bourrasques de vent qui balaient les campagnes Séouliennes depuis ce matin. Je pose la main sur la sombre encolure de "murmures" qui à ce contact s'ébroue, et viens gratter son museau contre mon épaule. Sans aucunement demander la permission, le soi disant Kim Jaejoong pose la main sur mon cheval et se met à parcourir tout ses muscles. Une fois son examen terminé, il me lances le plus simplement du monde : "- c'est une belle monture que tu as là !", je lui lances un regard voulant dire " non sans déconner ? Je l'ai achetée au pif". Pour toute réponse son regard soutient le mien et la gentillesse présente quelques minutes auparavant disparue sans aucune autre forme de procès. Tiens je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ici moi, et en particulier avec lui !

D'une main j'attrape la longe de Sokssagim et de l'autre ma trousse de pansage pour par la suite lancer d'un ton provocateur à ou est ce que je pourrais placer mon cheval. Une fois devant le box, il me lances un regard de défis et me dit « - Oh bien sûr je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de la litière du boxe de Sokssagim ! » et sans un mot il me laisse, ronger par le fait de lui avoir laissé marquer un point. Pendant que je sors mon matériel, une pensée m'obsèdes lui rendre l'appareil, mon petit Jae tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attends. Je commences de passer doucement l'étrille, la respiration de Sokssagim auparavant saccadée se pose peu à peu, et puis lorsque je commences à lui passer le bouchon il devient taquin.

Au niveau de son épaule, passant la brosse douce sur son ventre, il donne un coup de museau dans mon bassin. « - hey, pchiiitt ! Coquin va ! » Je me remets à la tâche, mais il revient à la charge. Je me tourne et le fixe et essais de paraître en colère. « - SOK ! » il renâcle et baisse la tête en guise d'excuses et de soumission. Je recommences pour une énième fois la tâche, mais il me pince « -bon ok, tu l'auras voulu ! » j'attrape une poignée de paille et lui fait glisser entre les oreilles. Il s'ébroue et en profite pour essayer de me pincer l'épaule, quand à moi je commence à le titiller en lui soufflant sur le bord des naseaux.


End file.
